disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Locker That Ate Amber!
'The Locker That Ate Amber! '''is the 29th episode of Season 16. Summary Princess Amber's new locker, Locker 113, has rumors about it being haunted but she wants to prove that those silly rumors are not true, but when she disappears, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, James, Sofia, and Kwazii must enter Locker 113 to save Amber while discovering it's dark secrets. Plot The episode begins with Princess Amber and her brother and stepsister, Prince James and Princess Sofia, carrying full boxes of jewelry, hairbrushes, and wigs to the Hair, Costume, and Makeup Club. Amber was hoping they will be using them to make the costumes for the school play, the Wizard Of Oz, coming up in three days. Just then, the announcer calls Amber to Principal Mickey Mouse's office for something important. Putting the box down, Amber hopes that Mickey might reward her for having the best decorated locker in the whole school while James and Sofia rolled their eyes at what their sister said, but Amber didn't notice as she left to the principal's office. In Mickey's office, Principal Mickey tells Amber that her locker looks lovely with the pictures and decor she put in and outside of it, but believes that her old locker is too crowded now that she has put too many last time and that there is not enough room for her school stuff anymore. So to fix Amber's locker problem, Principal Mickey sentences her to a new locker where there will be enough room for both her locker decorations, pictures, and school stuff; Locker 113! After Amber leaves the principal's office, Sofia and James were waiting outside of the office to ask Amber what Principal Mickey said. Amber tells them everything, including her new locker, Locker 113! Sofia says that's great news and that there will be plenty of space for Amber's decors and school stuff, but James immediately gasped in shock as his sisters gave him a confused look. When the three siblings arrived at Amber's new locker, Amber prepares to open it so she can decorate it with her decorations and pictures and then put away her school stuff in but James stops her and asks if she heard the rumors about Locker 113. James explains that Locker 113 is said to be cursed, or haunted by a schoolgirl named Kaila Munster who used to come to DJES and was said to be bullied around all the time and been called names like "evil" or "monster", due to her love of scary things, ghosts, and the undead. She even liked to do witchcraft and rituals in her private times. Finally, when she couldn't take anymore of the bullying in her school, she locked herself in her locker and chanted a spell that will make her part of the locker and rumor has it, that her ghost still haunts Locker 113. Rolling her eyes, Amber tells her brother that story is just some silly urban legend and Sofia assures that there will be no ghost haunting Amber's new locker today because looking at the bright side, she'll have lots of space, which she then adds a little nervous laugh in. When the three kids left for lunch, Locker 113 glows and then an eerie voice echoes ''Ammber.. Later after lunch, Sofia and James headed to Sing and Dance-ology class but Amber stayed behind to decorate her locker and get her books after she's done. As Sofia and James left, Amber was all alone in the hallway decorating her locker, not caring how late she was for her next class, but while she was busy decorating, Amber heard an eerie voice calling her name inside her locker, and then, the inside of the locker glowed green! Then suddenly, ten ghostly hands grabbed Amber and she screamed! Amber tried to break free of the hands' grips and cry out for help, but they were too strong and one of the hands clamped over her mouth to shut her up! Finally, as the locker door of Locker 113 was slammed shut, Amber was gone and all remained in the hallway was her tiara. Later, as the end of class bell rang, all the students head to their lockers to put away their school stuff and left for home. Sofia, James, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were the last ones to leave their classroom and head to their lockers when Sofia spotted her sister's tiara on the floor. Powers that Kwazii uses * Guiding Light * Stretchy Power * Protection Power * Super Hearing * Super Smell * Super Touch * Super Strength * Ghost Vision Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Prince James Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mild Horror Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes based on books Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 16 episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 16 episodes based on books